Kherrack Kro'gonan
Kherrack Kro'gonan is a recurring character in WUC and is often portrayed as a secondary protagonist and foil to Zachary Higgins, and a brother-like figure to Olivia. He is a member of the alien Kruhk'kal species, and a descendant of the Kro'gonan tribe. Appearance Kherrack is most commonly depicted having the duality of sun and moon all over his body as part of the etymology of the Kruhk'kal, who believe in the sun and the moon as powerful deities. He has tattoos painted all over his body, such as his arms and cheeks, and he wears a simple tank-top with a pair of baggy pants, bound by kneepads shaped like the sun and the moon respectively. He wears a belt in which there are two straps that fall to his waist-side, a simple pair of sneakers, and a bandana with a triangle pattern that half-covers his eyes. Biography Kherrack was born from the Seeing Mother of the Kro'gonan Tribe of Kruhk'kal, born on the hostile jungle planet of Falis Dor. He had lived a relatively traditional Kruhk'kal life together with his tribe until he was attacked by the Metallion and were almost completely decimated. Kherrack, by this point being aged five, would be taken by space pirates and primed to become a slave. However it would be on the slave barge where he would meet a Draconid girl named Olivia, possibly the person who he would grow closest to and forming a relationship akin to siblings. They were destined to be separated when one of them would eventually be sold off to the highest bidder, a destiny prevented by Zachary's first outing in space resulting in him inadvertedly coming across the slave barge and saving the two. Olivia pledged her life to helping Zach, and Kherrack, wanting to protect and help Olivia, offered as well. It was then that unbreakable bonds would be created, and soon both Kherrack and Olivia would assist in ultimately ending the regime of the Metallion by aiding Zachary defend Earth and stopping the invasion force of the Metallion. Since then, Kherrack had become a loyal member to the crew. Starbord Crusaders Kherrack is a principal character in the Starbord Crusaders story arc, primarily responsible for his feats at the Battle of the Great Wall of China, as he was in part responsible for the death of Emperor Han. Clone Wars arc In the Clone Wars arc, Kherrack is turned into a Sith warrior by Vitiate. Eager to help, Zach takes him to the Jedi Temple on Raxus Prime to meet famed Jedi Master Yoda, only to find himself falling further and further into the control of the Dark Side when he snaps and kills Nuno Vindi in a rage. After this, he develops a pentient to find inner peace within himself, trying not to resort to his Sith powers. STARBORD: Phantom Blood Kherrack appears briefly in STARBORD: Phantom Blood during Act 3, as a vampire created by the Pillar Men. He attacks Zachary, but is stopped and consumed by one of the Pillar Men known as Wamuu. Powers and Expertise One of the primary abilities that a Kruhk'kal possesses are the ability to channel either solar radiation or moonlight (depending on which collection of tribes they had been born into) which both award different abilities. Kruhk'kal tribes who are able to absorb sunlight are naturally more combat-oriented, and Kherrack is no different: Art of the Matriarch Kherrack is trained in the Art of the Matriarch, a Kruhk'kal martial art which focuses on using the damaging potential of the absorbed solar radiation to superheat the attacking limbs and cause severe burns in addition to the force of the strike. Falisstar Energy There is a list of things that Kherrack can perform using the solar radiation he absorbs from the sunlight, such as giving the body part in which he centers the radiation the properties of a magnet but with a much wider pool of objects it is able to attract, resist damage, award himself incredible strength and reflexes, the only problem being that the further that the energy he has is divvied up between body parts the lesser its effectiveness, and thusly he must concentrate his energy into one body part at a time to reach 100% effective use. Extensive Education Thanks to the intensive reading Kherrack does, in both books and his opponents, he is most always educated on his current situation. Thanks to the arduous Sith training Kherrack underwent when trapped on Korriban, he had gained a new set of skills more akin to the Dark Side of the Force, but as a result regressed further and further from the powers that were his birthright: Force Usage Kherrack now has an understanding of the Force, an energy that binds all living things, and is able to use the Dark Side of the Force to his will as a result of his training. Adept Lightsaber-Wielding Kherrack practices the fourth form of lightsaber combat, known as Ataru, ''a combat style focusing primarily on strength, power, and speed. Relationships Olivia Kherrack and Olivia share a close relationship with each other, having been the two to know each other for the longest time within the STARBORD crew, they are naturally very supportive and protective of each other, as if they were siblings. Zachary Higgins Kherrack shares a difficult relationship with Zachary, as Zach's bravado doesn't bode well with Kherrack's comparatively serious tone, but when push comes to shove, Kherrack still sees Zachary as a valuable member to the team and a close friend. Trivia * Two of Kherrack's clothing pieces are based off signature clothes of characters originating from the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''series: the bandana's dual-colored triangular pattern is based off that of Caesar Zeppeli's bandana later passed down to Joseph Joestar, and his pants are based off the bands of DIO from ''Stardust Crusaders. * Kherrack's favorite Earth books are The Art of War, Journey to the West, ''and ''Murder on the Orient Express. Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters